Reflections of a Rockstar
by L1701E
Summary: Oneshot. Set during RogueFanKC's Mutants of Twilight. As riots erupt across the world, in Cleveland, a certain superrocker struggles to keep order. Features a surprise guest star! Read and Review please!


**Reflections of a Rockstar**

**Author's Note: Hey, folks! L1701E here! I thought I'd do a one-shot starring my greatest creation, the Fearless Kid Razor, set in RogueFanKC's version of the Misfit-verse. Basically, with all the chaos going on in the version of the Misfit-verse, what has Razor been up to? Well, knowing the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, he'd be taking it all in stride...**

**This one-shot is set during Chapter 35 of RogueFanKC's "Kingdom Hearts: Mutants of Twilight".**

**Oh, and this is a milestone for me. This is my 100th fic! Alright!**

**Cleveland, Ohio**

"Agh..." A teenage boy wiped some wild blond hair from his face. Amazingly, it didn't smudge the face paint around his eyes and forehead. He sat on the ceiling of a building. His unusual attire indicated that he wasn't an ordinary teenager. He wore a Van Halen t-shirt with blue wrestling-style long tights. The tights had white-and-black razor blades on them. He also had on white boots with black-and-blue fringe on them. He also was wearing a sleeveless blue leather jacket with white-and-black zebra-print lapels. Slung along his back was a blue guitar. It was in the form of a blue Gibson Flying V with a blue head and a white-and-black zebra-print pickguard. His face paint was blue with streaks of black and white.

He was Kid Razor. The Local Hero of Cleveland, Ohio. In his civilian identity, his name was Robert Parkins. He was an ordinary teenager, until he walked into a pawn shop. In that pawn shop, he found a magical guitar. The guitar imbued him with amazing superhuman powers, and it released the spirit of the guitar's owner: the legendary musician known as Ronnie Rocker.

Bobby took the name Kid Razor, for his razor-sharp wit. Razor eventually became known as the Local Hero of Cleveland, Ohio. His hometown. The place where he was born and raised.

Not content to be a mere superhero, Razor also achieved his dream of rock stardom. He became a famous rocker, although his superhero responsibilities prevented him from touring much. Despite this, Razor became a well-regarded musician.

However, it wasn't Razor's musical talent that was needed today. It was his superheroing talent. Ever since Lex Luthor had announced the existence of some things called the Talismans of Twilight, chaos had broken out.

Across the world, riots had broken out. Ordinary people, terrified by the superpowered in their midst, had found themselves suddenly emboldened by the announcement. People started tearing things and each other apart in an attempt to find the Talismans. The reasons for the desire for the Talismans were varied, from protection to profit.

Kid Razor didn't know, and this point, he didn't really care, what the Talismans were. All he knew was what Luthor's announcement had done to his town. It turned his beloved Cleveland into a madhouse...well, even more of a madhouse than usual. Razor's superhumanly sharp hearing heard the sounds of alarms screaming, sirens, and fighting. And it made the Fearless One groan.

Razor was sitting on top of a building, trying to get some rest. He had put out a tremendous effort trying to quell the insanity and riots. However, it seemed to be of no use. The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll had been pushed to his limits. The Power of Rock, the mystical force that empowered Razor, had given him superhuman levels of stamina and endurance, but he still had limits. And right now, Razor was exhausted.

"Ugh..." The teenage super-rocker groaned. "If the Kid of Rock ever sees Lex Luthor, the Kid of Rock will give that bald dumbass a punch right in his smug jaw."

"Give him one for me, Razor." A voice chuckled. Razor turned around and saw a man materialize next to him. However, this man was translucent, surrounded by a blue aura. He was wearing a silver jumpsuit with sea green-and-blue lightning bolts on the shoulders, sea-green boots with blue highlights, and sea green-and-blue forearm bands, with silver fringe. His green eyes had green-and-blue lightning bolts painted around them, and his long blond hair was wild and untamed.

His name was Ronnie Rocker, a legendary glam rock musician. He was also dead. He was murdered by the evil mutant sorceress Selene, and his spirit trapped in the indestructible mystical guitar that Kid Razor now wielded. When Razor was transformed for the first time, Ronnie's spirit was freed, and he became Razor's ghostly advisor and mentor. Razor smirked as he saw the spirit of the musician he admired as he grew up.

"Yeah, I will, Ron." The Kid of Rock sighed. "Anyone gonna help?" Ronnie shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Razor." The legendary musician answered apologetically. "But the League is stretched thin, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four are too busy, same with the Titans and those Ghostbuster clowns." Ronnie scowled at the mention of the Ghostbusters. They tried to catch him once, but they backed off when they learned Ronnie was one of the good guys. Still, Ronnie didn't like them. Their proton beams hurt.

"Figures." Razor groaned. "And the other Local Heroes can't help us because they're just as swamped as we are." What many people didn't realize were that groups like the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers were not the only heroes around. There were many "Local Heroes", superheroes that operated in single cities all throughout the world. America had the biggest population of them. Many of the major cities had local heroes. Kid Razor was Cleveland's local hero. "Sonic Blue, Winger, Barracuda, Texas Twister, Shooting Star, Gravity...The Kid of Rock can't reach any of them!"

"Not to mention Boston's local heroes up and vanish." Ronnie remembered. "Thunderbolt and Red Dragon suddenly disappeared."

"Yeah, what happened to those guys?" Razor blinked. "They just up and left. Boston's on its own. Unfortunately, no one's been able to sub for them."

"They would've been a big help for Boston right now." Ronnie frowned.

"Dammit!" Razor punched an air vent. "That bonehead Luthor! What the hell was he thinking?! Just because he has that weird hatred for Superman..." Razor shook his head. "What is his malfunction? Did Superman kill his cat or something?!"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded, ignoring Razor's latter remark. "I was just floating around. It's calmed somewhat, thanks to the cops, but people are still freaking out." The ghostly rocker sighed. "I can't believe all this has happened, but I shouldn't be surprised. People like Luthor don't care about anyone but themselves."

"No kidding." Razor grumbled. "The Kid of Rock was having a great day, until that bald twerp got on TV and opened his mouth. Oh God, the chaos..." It was overwhelming. In what seemed like a second, the city of Cleveland erupted into huge riot. When Lex Luthor announced the existence of two artifacts called the Talismans of Twilight, which were capable of destroying Heartless, Cleveland exploded. Even though the Forest City was lucky enough to not encounter any Heartless, nobody wanted to take any chances. Kid Razor had spent all day trying to quell riots and make sure people didn't get killed.

Sadly, despite the Fearless One's best efforts, America's North Coast became native to bloodshed. Many were injured and killed in the riots. Also, the tensions between Cleveland's human and mutant populations, which normally were rather quiet compared to the rest of the country, boiled over in a way Cleveland had not seen since the Hough Riots of 1966, and Razor also found himself playing peacemaker.

Despite Razor's superhuman-level stamina and endurance, this day had exhausted the Ultimate Rockstar.

"You know, if Luthor saw the things I saw...he'd probably smirk. He'd love it." Ronnie scowled.

"He'd probably say that all that happened because I wasn't a _normal_ human." Razor grunted, resting against the air vent he punched. Despite his condition, the teenage rocker's face formed the smirk that was his trademark. "Heh. Normal. What the hell does _he_ know about normal? The man's IQ must be around six thousand, yet he says he's normal. Heh. What normal person has some weird hate-on for the Man of Steel, runs for President, and then uses speeches to make everyone on the planet want to tear each other's heads off?"

"No normal person I know." Ronnie sighed. "I can't believe this is happening, Razor. Cleveland was such a peaceful city."

"Compared to where, Detroit?" Razor cracked.

"Even exhausted, you still crack jokes." Ronnie shook his head.

"I really need to crack jokes." Razor sighed. "Especially today, man." Razor sighed. "All those deaths...and the Kid of Rock couldn't stop them."

"Razor, it's not your fault." Ronnie reassured. "You're doing your very best out there. I've seen you out there, Razor. But you're still only one kid. Even Superman can't be everywhere at once."

"Too bad." Razor frowned, looking to the skies. "As much as the Kid of Rock can't stand that corny steroid freak, we sure could use him here. I wish we could raise the other heroes to help. Texas Twister and Shooting Star in Dallas. Gravity in Milwaukee. Spencer in Cincinnati. Winger in Seattle. Two-Gun Kid in Houston. Barracuda in San Francisco..."

"Wait, where was Barracuda during that disaster in San Francisco?" Ronnie frowned. **(1)**

"She was in Hawaii." Razor remembered. "Family vacation. Poor girl got a hell of a surprise when she got home."

"I heard she was attacked." Ronnie remembered. Razor's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"Anti-mutant thugs." Ronnie scowled. "They interfered with a sea rescue Barracuda was working on. Several people got killed, and Barracuda got a broken leg for her troubles. The thugs caused the deaths of several innocent people, but they tried to spin it so that Barracuda killed them."

"What'd the cops say?" Razor blinked in worry.

"They believed Barracuda, thank God." Ronnie sighed. "The thugs got arrested, but the cops recommended that Barracuda quit the superhero activity for a while. Being a mutant meant that a lot of people were going to believe the thugs."

"Oh, I bet Rachel wasn't happy." Razor winced. "The Kid of Rock has heard her temper."

"Yeah, she was furious, but she agreed to hang up the costume. Temporarily." Ronnie explained. "At least until her leg heals. Then she'll fight about putting it back on."

"Yeah, the Kid of Rock has got to remember to send her flowers." Razor sighed. Ronnie looked down at the chaos below.

"I don't think you'll find any flowers to send her any time soon." The ghostly rocker frowned. Razor got up to his feet and looked down. It was still chaotic. Not as bad as it was before, but still chaotic.

"Dammit..." Razor cursed, flopping back down. "It don't stop, man. It just don't stop. The Kid of Rock calms down one street, another one erupts anew. The cops are pushed to their limits, there's no one else to help."

"Yeah." Ronnie sighed. "And I can't possess everyone in this city at once. If I could, I could calm down this whole city." A frown crossed the ghostly legend's face. He looked at Razor, who had his head down in exhaustion and sadness. "You think that maybe Selene may have played a role in this? I know that Luthor made the announcement, but it wouldn't be the first time super-villains joined forces." Razor's peeked up.

"Wouldn't surprise the Kid of Rock." Razor scowled. "That leather-loving hag would do just about anything to get her claws on the Kid of Rock's guitar." Something occurred to the Fearless One, which he indicated with a snap of his fingers. "Hey, Ron! You should-!"

"I know what you're thinking, Razor." Ronnie cut his young protege off. "I asked some of the magical big guns about the Talismans. Nobody knows. Dr. Strange is clueless. So is Etrigan, Dr. Fate, heck I even talked to that little jerkoff Klarion."

"Klarion?" Razor looked disgusted. "That little jackass? How'd you get him to talk?"

"I gave him an ectoplasmic whuppin', and then I threatened to possess him and make him wear a dress and propose to Batman. In a public place." Ronnie smirked. "He started singing like Black Canary."

"Oh, she has nice legs, among other things." Razor nodded. "That Green Arrow is one lucky sonovagun."

"You'd say that about Susan Richards. In fact, almost any woman in spandex." Ronnie reminded.

"Yeah well, yours truly never saw what the Invisible Woman saw in that rubbery nerd Richards. The guy is the King of Geeks."

"Anyway, Klarion didn't know anything." Ronnie told Razor. "Although he has heard rumors in the magical grapevine."

"What kind of rumors?" Razor raised a blond eyebrow.

"That these strange new magics have been appearing all over the world." Ronnie remembered. "The spells are unusual. And also, you ever heard of the Misfits?"

"Yeah." Razor nodded. "They're those military mutants. The Kid of Rock wouldn't mind hexing the Scarlet Witch out of that costume, heh heh. That Wavedancer's pretty hot, too. Aren't they those clowns that bother those X-Men dorks? The Kid of Rock's seen them on TV. For some reason, yours truly really wants to punch Cyclops in the mouth."

"Yeahhh..." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the rumors are these strange spells all encompass elements, like Fire, Water, Air, and Earth."

"Yeah, the classical Greek elements. So?" Razor frowned, not getting it.

"Yeah, but there are these other forces." Ronnie remembered. "Gravity...thunder...ice..." Razor blinked.

"Sounds like something out of those damned RPGs." Razor sighed. "Why couldn't we be attacked by the Flood from _Halo_? The Kid of Rock loves _Halo._" He winced and rubbed his neck. "Man, we could use some help here. Heck, I'd even be grateful for Namor showing up right now."

"Yeah, I'd be grateful for that Spock-wannabe right now." Ronnie nodded, looking down at the street. "Did you hear about incident in Atlantis with that GI Joe some years ago?"

"Does the Kid of Rock look Atlantean to you?" Razor scowled.

"Yeah, well, I heard Namor was furious with that Council they had over there." Ronnie remembered.

"Sharks need to swim, birds need to fly, Batman needs therapy, Captain America needs to get with the times, Namor needs to be pissed off about something. So?" Razor scowled. "An angry Namor ain't exactly shockin' or new. That guy is seriously bipolar. He needs lithium or something."

"It was straight out of Springer." Ronnie frowned. "This lady wanted to leave this GI Joe guy for one of the lords of Atlantis. I'm not sure of all the details, but basically Aquaman..."

"Oh God, that metalhead Captain Hook-wannabe is even worse." Razor groaned.

"Yeah, well, Aquaman and the Council did something to make this GI Joe guy seem like a jackass, so his wife could leave him and the kids they had for this Atlantean lord. Namor was furious with it, saying she was not of sound mind, and what she was doing was dishonorable and insulting to her family. However, he got outvoted. Bad. He told her that in his eyes, she was not welcome in Atlantis for her dishonorable deeds. Both of his cousins stood by him in that." **(2)**

"Yeah, Namor may be a bipolar pointy-eared hothead, but he is an honorable man." Razor nodded. "Not to mention he's half-human himself. He would be sympathetic towards that GI Joe guy."

"Namor's father served in the Navy in WWI." Ronnie explained. "I met him. Nice fella." He looked down at the chaotic street. "Look at us. We're talking about superhero gossip while Cleveland is going to hell in a handbasket."

"What can we do? We're on our own, and Cleveland is a big city." Razor groaned. "We are alone, the cops are swamped, and the Kid of Rock don't even know if any of his friends or family are alright."

"I can go check..." Ronnie offered. "I'll find 'em."

"Thanks, man." Razor nodded. The ghostly rocker disappeared. Razor sighed.

"Man, Cleveland's going to hell, alright." Razor grunted as he got to his feet. "First, they change the name of the Gund Arena to the..." The young rocker's face formed an expression of extreme disgust. "_Quicken Loans Arena_. Never calling it that. That name sucks. To the Kid of Rock, it always _was_ the Gund Arena, it _is_ the Gund Arena, and it always _will_ be the Gund Arena. There was nothing wrong with that name. Ol' Gordie should've kept the naming rights." **(3)** Razor infamously put up a furor over the name change of Cleveland's most famous stadium. In fact, he often made a point to, whenever his patrols took him there, to deface the entrance of the stadium, spray-painting the words "GUND ARENA" over the words "The Q". The current owners were the stadium were never happy with it, but Razor never cared. The paint got washed off, but he would constantly re-apply it. They tried to take him to court, but the case was thrown out, stating that Razor was freely expressing himself. Besides, Razor wasn't hurting anybody, and many citizens of Cleveland often get chuckles out of it, citing it as just another one of Razor's many infamous antics that made him unique among the superhero set. "And now this." He looked out at the burning skyline sadly. "This old city's survived a lot. It's been around for over a hundred years. It's seen the Civil War, survived racial strife, fires, demolition, disasters, alien invasions, Prohibition, me...and now this. Who would've thought it?" Razor sighed again. "Huh. Cleveland finally done in by her own citizens. And the Kid of Rock may not be able to do a damn thing to stop it." He heard a commotion from the ground right near the building he was standing on. "Ah, well. At least the Kid of Rock will fight to the bitter end." A scowling Razor looked down.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." A scruffy-looking man ran by the building, only to trip on a brick and fall down. "Ah!"

"There he is!" A group of rioters bore down on the man. "He's got the mirror! He's got the magic mirror!"

"What in the name of Van Halen is going on here?" Kid Razor yelled, landing between the fallen man and the rioters.

"Kid Razor!" One of the rioters backed off.

"He's got the magic mirror!" Another rioter yelled, pointing at the fallen man.

"What mirror?" Razor scowled. _This mirror and Twilight and Heartless stuff is getting ridiculous. The Kid of Rock is getting really tired of this stuff. All this stuff sounds like some kind of Disney crap. What next, characters from Final Fantasy appearing?! _**(4)**

"The magic mirror, Razor!" The rioter yelled. "The mirror that can destroy the Heartless!"

"Heartless?" Razor blinked. "Those monsters attacking all those places Heartless?"

"Don't you watch the news?" The rioter asked, blinking in disbelief. Razor crossed his arms and scowled.

"The Kid of Rock watches television to be entertained." Razor explained. "And by the way, he _knows_ what Heartless are. People talk."

"Well, Luthor went on TV and said that the magic things called the Talismans of Twilight can destroy these monsters called the Heartless. They attacked all over the planet!" The rioter explained, desperation seeping into his voice like he didn't have a lot of time to explain.

"Yeah, the Kid of Rock has heard, but these Heartless things haven't been seen anywhere _near_ Cleveland!" Razor countered. "So, what're you worried about?"

"If we find the Talismans, we can make sure that they _don't_ attack Cleveland!" The rioter exclaimed in desperation. "Please, Razor!"

"What do you want?" Razor demanded.

"That guy has the magic mirror!" The rioter screamed, pointing at the fallen man. Razor groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Buddy, you got a mirror?" The fallen man nodded nervously. "Give it to me. Let the Kid of Rock look at it." Razor ordered the fallen man. The man nodded, and handed Razor the mirror. The Fearless One examined the hand mirror. "Yer kidding." Razor looked at the rioters in disbelief. "This is just a damned hand mirror! What is wrong with all of you?!"

"It could be the Talisman!" The rioter yelled in desperation. "Please! Give it to us!"

"It's a mirror!" Razor argued, holding up the mirror. "It reflects things. That's all it does. The Kid of Rock knows magic stuff and trust him, this is just a mirror. It won't do any good. Besides, those Heartless things never attacked Cleveland. And if they did, the Kid of Rock would deal with it. Now let's just all calm down. The Kid of Rock has been flyin' around all day putting out fires both literally and metaphorically. Why don't we all just calm down and-!"

"No way!" The desperate rioter screamed, whipping out a gun, a standard .38 Magnum. He pointed it at Razor's head. "Hand over the mirror, Razor!" Razor sighed and held his arms up.

"Okay, he's gone."

"Dude, are you crazy?!" Another rioter yelled.

"He's not listening!" The crazed rioter screamed back, pointing the gun at Razor. His hands were quivering, and his voice oozed fear. "Razor's not listening! Don't you get it?! Those Heartless could get us!"

"Yeah, and I'm Paul Revere." Razor snorted. "Dude, it's a mirror. Shooting the Kid of Rock won't change it."

"It could be the Talisman! Please!" The rioter screamed. "God, Razor! Don't you get it?! Those Heartless attacked all over the planet! They could come for Cleveland next!"

"If they come to Cleveland, the Kid of Rock will deal with 'em." Razor told the rioter calmly. "Pal, put the gun down. Don't make me have to break those fingers."

"Nothing can stop 'em!" The rioter screamed.

"I dunno." Razor shrugged. "The X-Men and those Misfits seem to be able to whup 'em."

"I'd listen to the rocker if I were you, pal." A feminine voice chuckled. "He may be a loudmouth and a letch, but he has his moments."

"Huh?" The rioter looked up.

_**WHAM!**_

The rioter found himself punched out by a pretty teenage girl with long blonde hair. Her ears were pointed, and she was wearing a green one-piece scaly swimsuit, with gold bands around her wrists. Her bare feet had small white wings at the ankles.

"Oh God! Let's get out of here!" The other rioters scattered.

"Ohhhh..." He moaned.

"Hey, thanks Nita." Razor grinned. "The Kid of Rock had it handled, but it's nice seeing that fine Atlantean bod of yours again."

"Still as cocky as ever, Razor." Namorita chuckled. She picked up the rioter's gun and crushed it in her bare hands. "That's one gun that won't be back on the streets."

"What brings you here?" Razor blinked. "Don't you clowns have riots in Atlantis to deal with?"

"Luthor is a surface man." The Atlantean heroine reminded. "My people tend to take what he says with a grain of salt. I was actually on my way to Boston. I figured that they'd use some help over there, with their Local Heroes being gone and all."

"Yeah, the Kid of Rock wondered where the heck the Wildfire brothers went off to." Razor shrugged. "They could use the help over there."

"Uh-huh." Nita agreed. "Actually, I'm worried about the Misfits. One of them was a friend of mine. Althea Delgado."

"Wavedancer?" Razor frowned. "Based on the Kid of Rock heard about her, she wouldn't complain if Atlantis got destroyed."

"I don't blame her for hating my people." Nita sighed. "Thanks to her insane witch of a mother..." Nita shook her head. "I just hoped she remembered that not all of Atlantis believed the lies that were spread. Namor was sickened, and I was horrified. So was my mother. Namor is half-human himself, so he had some sympathy for poor Hector and his family. And I have many friends among the surface-dwellers." Nita sighed sadly.

"Wouldn't surprise the Kid of Rock if she did end up forgetting that." Razor rolled his emerald eyes. "When someone is betrayed like that, they can feel anger towards the wrong people." Nita nodded.

"Indeed. Anyway, I am sorry to leave you alone like this, but I must head to Boston."

"Ah, it's fine. The Kid of Rock's been swamped all day. Got no plans for tomorrow. And it's not like anyone's around to help." Razor snickered.

"Well, I don't think that the Titans would want to help. Especially after you punched out Robin." Nita sighed.

"Ah, that birdbrain needed to learn who the top dog was." Razor smirked proudly. "Not to mention he was possessed by a demon at the time. Damned Anton Allegro and that stupid accordion. Who has a magic accordion?"

"Coming from the kid with a _magical guitar?_" Nita smirked.

"People like the guitar." Razor smirked back. "And I didn't really hurt the poor little birdie. He just had a sore jaw."

"And you also would not keep your mouth shut and hands to yourself around Starfire." Nita chuckled. Razor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she liked it! She liked it!" Razor defended himself. "And contrary to your belief, the Kid of Rock was a good boy. He kept his hands to himself, thank you very much. He knows how to act around a princess."

"She said you wouldn't stop making passes at her."Nita remarked. Razor groaned.

"Oh, as if the Kid of Rock was the first person to make a pass at her! Do you know how popular she is with guys my age? Give me a break! And as for Robin, if Bat-Jerk has a problem with me knocking his obsessive little sidekick down a peg, he knows where to find the Kid of Rock." Nita shook her head.

"You truly fear no one." The Atlantean blonde smiled. "That was always your greatest trait and the thing that drove everyone crazy. Not even Batman can scare you."

"Because Batman's just a man with a bat costume and a serious complex." Razor sighed. "That man is no fun at all. Anyway, the Kid of Rock just heard a police call. He'd better get going. Good luck to ya in Boston, Nita. Don't let that cute little caboose of yourself get killed." Razor smirked. Nita rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. See you around, Razor." Nita flew off. Razor smirked and took off in another direction.

"Razor!" Ronnie appeared. "I found your family!"

"Thank God." Razor sighed. "They okay?"

"Yeah. Joan managed to get your family to a cellar underneath the _Cleveland Star_'s building." Ronnie confirmed. Joan was Joan Frehley, a schoolmate of Kid Razor's. As Bobby Parkins, he dated Joan, but Joan couldn't stand Razor as his superhuman self. Her father, Donald Frehley, owned the _Cleveland Star._ Razor sighed in relief. **(5)**

"Thank God." Razor sighed. "And Polanski and Briscoe?" Razor was referring to his favorite two cops, Sergeants Harold Polanski and Amanda Briscoe, two plainclothes cops. The crew cut-wearing Polanski was a veteran of the force, a former NYPD officer who transferred to Cleveland because he wasn't a big superhero fan. Unfortunately, Cleveland would soon get its own superhero protector in Kid Razor. Amanda Briscoe was a young blonde who was cheerful in nature. Unlike Polanski, who often got annoyed by Razor's antics, Briscoe shrugged them off.

"They're fine. Polanski got knocked in the head and thought he was a ballerina for a while, but that's Cleveland for you." Ronnie snickered. "The look on his face when he got back to the real world and saw he had on a tutu..."

"Aw, man..." Razor laughed. He needed one right now. "The Kid of Rock wanted to see that, man! Ah well, we got a battle to continue." He streaked off into the sky, intent on keeping up the good fight. Sure, Razor was alone, and he was in over his head, but he was still going to fight, and he was going to save his town.

**(1) – In "Nexus Nevermore"**

**(2) – Namora and her daughter Namorita. They're Namor's cousins. In the end of "Truth, Justice, and the Last Cup of BA's Coffee", Althea claimed that Namor helped spread the lies about her family, but I wrote it off as Althea's grudge with Atlantis coloring her views of its inhabitants. I can't see Namor doing something like that. He is hotheaded, and his relationship with the surface world was always mercurial, but he's honorable at his core. Besides, Namor is half-human himself, so I'd think he would be sympathetic towards Shipwreck and his family.**

**(3) – Razor is referring to Gordon Gund, a former owner of the Cleveland Cavaliers. He co-owns the San Jose Sharks.**

**(4) – Kingdom Hearts is a Disney/Final Fantasy crossover. Get it?**

**(5) – In real life, Cleveland has one major paper, _The Plain Dealer._ In Kid Razor's world, there are two, _The Plain Dealer_, and _The Cleveland Star_. Joan Frehley's name, like many characters in Razor's world, come from rock music, particularly Joan Jett and KISS guitarist Ace Frehley.**


End file.
